Skip Beat!
Skip Beat! is published by Viz as part of the Shojo Beat line. Current price is $8.99 per volume. Publication Dates Last Issue :Skip Beat! vol. 14: 04 Sep 2008 Current Issue :Skip Beat! vol. 15: 05 Nov 2008 Next Issue :Skip Beat! vol. 16: 08 Jan 2009 Status Bimonthly. Tankōbon. Characters *wikipedia:Skip Beat!#Characters Main Characters *'Kyōko Mogami (最上キョーコ)' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Skip Beat! vol. 15 This is the current volume, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. WorldCat - ISBN 1421519526 Skip Beat! vol. 14 WorldCat - ISBN 142151754X Skip Beat! vol. 13 WorldCat - ISBN 1421517531 Skip Beat! vol. 12 WorldCat - ISBN 1421517523 Skip Beat! vol. 11 WorldCat - ISBN 1421517515 Skip Beat! vol. 10 WorldCat - ISBN 1421513994 Skip Beat! vol. 9 WorldCat - ISBN 142151026X Skip Beat! vol. 8 WorldCat - ISBN 1421510251 Skip Beat! vol. 7 WorldCat - ISBN 1421510243 Skip Beat! vol. 6 WorldCat - ISBN 1421510235 Skip Beat! vol. 5 WorldCat - ISBN 1421510227 Skip Beat! vol. 4 WorldCat - ISBN 1421505886 Skip Beat! vol. 3 Kyouko finishes her current job and is heading toward her new assignment when she finds out that Kotonami Kanae, another girl from the audition, failed in the final screening process and is also in the Love Me branch. Their next task comes in the form of the President's granddaughter, Maria. Maria blames herself for the death of her mother, and refuses to forgive herself. Maria disrupts her acting class because she sees a play with a similar plotline unbelievable due to the character's actions. She doesn't see how the characters could not feel anger or hatred towards the main character. When Kyouko echoes Maria's sentiments, the angry classmates call her on it. Kyouko must use the same script, but portray it from her and Maria's point of view successfully. Will they be able to accomplish this new task? - WorldCat - ISBN 1421505878 Skip Beat! vol. 2 Kyouko has failed the audition, however she has impressed the L.M.E President enough for him to hire her for a new branch, the Love Me branch! While the jobs are at first unimpressive, Kyouko eventually finds herself as an assistant on the set of the hot new movie of the season. However, the starlet she is to assist is a spoiled brat, and refuses to work! Can Kyouko and her inner demons get her to work? - WorldCat - ISBN 142150586X Skip Beat! vol. 1 Kyouko would do anything for her love of Shou, even going as far as to drop out of high school to follow him to Tokyo! When Shou cruelly dumps her, Kyouko swears revenge. However, Shou tells her that the only way for her to get her revenge is to become a star herself and to become more popular than he is! What's Kyouko to do? She stalks the manager of the talento division of Shou's rival company, L.M.E. and forces him to give her an audition. Can Kyouko impress the judges enough to gain entry into the ultra competitive world of stardom? - WorldCat - ISBN 1421505851 Past Storylines History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Created, Written and Drawn by Yoshiki Nakamura (仲村佳樹). Publishing History First published in Japan as スキップ・ビート！ in the anthology Hana to Yume starting in 2002. First English-language translation published by Viz in 2006. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Skip Beat! vol. 16: 08 Jan 2009 :Skip Beat! vol. 17: 04 Mar 2009 :Skip Beat! vol. 18: 06 May 2009 Links *Viz, LLC - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Skip Beat! *[http://www.tokyojupiter.com/shoujo/index.php?title=Skip_Beat%21 Skip Beat! on Shoujo Wiki] Category:Manga Category:Shōjo Category:Teen Drama